


Relieving Tensions

by impossiblytenaciouswitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: In Universe, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblytenaciouswitch/pseuds/impossiblytenaciouswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean relieves some tension in the shower after a tough day training, and his thoughts go in an unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Tensions

Water streamed over him, disappointingly luke-warm (which was unsurprising), and no-where near powerful enough. It was, however, just about good enough to soothe his aching muscles.

Yet another tough day.

His hands roughly scrubbed his hair with soap, wincing slightly whenever his wrist twisted in a certain way.

No one usually took hand-to-hand combat seriously - what was the point when your target was a titan whose only weak spot was at the back of the neck. Not really the kind of thing you could challenge to a fist fight. You would be chewed up and digested before you could say "Eren don't be a twat".

He dived his head under the water, rinsing the suds from his hair.

Today he had been placed with Annie. _Why_ did it have to be Annie.  She's pretty much the only one who knows what she's doing when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.  And she isn't exactly one to pull her punches either. Not to mention she could at least have the audacity to look a _little_ sorry when he ended up sprawled on the floor.  Still, working with her was better than being with Marco or Eren. The former apologises more than should be allowed, even if he hadn't done anything, as for the latter...well , _anyone_ is better than Eren.

Seriously, that kids needs to chill sometimes. God knows why Mikasa follows him around.

His grabbed the bar of soap again and rubbed it between his hands, lathering up enough to wash the rest of  the sweat and dirt from his body, wincing whenever he came across a newly formed bruise. He was going to look a right picture tomorrow.

Thankfully Annie had missed his face, and most of the bruises would be covered by his clothes anyway. The last thing he wanted was Marco bothering him about it.

Sighing with even more frustration, he lathered his hands once more. At least it was over and he could finally have some time to himself.

Sleeping in the same room as a shit ton of other guys meant that time along was rare. And it wasn't as if beds were spaced out enough that he could sneakily jerk off when the others were asleep. No, they were all squashed in, and nothing is more awkward than getting a hard on when you have someone sleeping literally next to you. Well...maybe if it was Mikasa, it wouldn't be so bad. But no, he was next to Marco. As a result, the only time he could "relieve stress", so to say, was in the showers. At least they were split into cubicles, even if they were rather grubby.

He closed his eyes as his hand moved up and down, savouring the feeling and the peace and quiet.

Marco's face swam behind his closed eyes, all wide-eyed freckly. 

_Oh god no, what the fuck?_

Now really wasn't the best of times to be picturing Marco. Why is it that whenever you are masturbating, your mind thinks it's a great idea to picture the one person you really don't want to be jerking off to?  He hurriedly tries to picture Mikasa, dark hair soaked from the shower, naked, kneeling down to take him in her mouth.

It works for a few seconds, but when he glances down in his mind, it's Marco's mouth around him, taking him in, and it's warm and wet and feels so goo...

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!_

Jean's eyes snap open and he wildly tries to think of anything else. Anything will do. But the more he tries to shove the thought away, the more it takes hold.

And the worst thing is how his body reacts to it. He should not be as turned on by this as he is.

Closing his eyes again, he tried to clear his mind, and just focus on the feeling, on how good this feels. This usually works. Just clear your mind, blank it out.

Then Marco's eyes look up and lock with his as he slides his mouth all the way along his arousal.

_Nnng..._

He involuntarily let out a grunt. He was so turned on right now, and he hated it. But as his conscious mind protested, the rest of him embraced it. His hand moved quicker.

_Mm...mar....co...marco_

He gave up resisting. His mind flooded with Marco gripping his hips as his mouth moved around him. In his head, he shoved his hand through that thick dark hair and grasped onto it. The more he pictured his lighter, pinker cock moving in and out of the other's darker mouth, the more desperate he felt.

_Oh god...uhhh_

He wasn't going to last much longer.

The ache was building and building.

He moved his soapy hand up to the head and rubbed roughly around that one area, and in his mind, his fingers were Marco's tongue.

This was killing him.   

He felt the build up. The need.

Any moment now and the dam would break.

Any.

Moment.

...

_Ugghhh_

His free hand slammed against the shower wall to steady himself as he came, warm liquid spilling over his fingers, mixing with the suds and water.

He took a few deep breaths as his body calmed, and his senses came rushing back in.

He just jerked off thinking about Marco.

And he was now going to have to go back to the room and talk to him, and sleep next to him and _oh god how the fuck am I going to look him in the eyes!_

_Just...pretend nothing happened. Nothing DID happen. It's not like you actually saw him nake...NO! Don't think about it._

_For god's sake, pull yourself together._

He turned the water off, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, trying to think about anything else.

"Oi, Jean"

The sudden voice made him jump out of his skin. He pulled the door of the cubicle open to find Connie on the other side.  He whacked him over the head.

"Don't make me jump like that, you idiot!"

"Ow!" Connie rubbed where he'd been hit, pouting at the injustice, but continuing on all the same.

"You coming or what? Dinner's out and everything. Hurry up or you won't get anything."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there."

Connie ran off in search of food, leaving Jean to dress whilst trying his best to shove all those thoughts to the deepest darkest corner of his mind.


End file.
